Spirit Page Guidelines
Last updated by Alxnr (talk) 13:00, February 21, 2015 (UTC) See also: ''' *Guide to Editing *How to Add Icons These are some guidelines to make the spirit pages more consistent. Do NOT use the new visual editor. If you want to edit a spirit page, click the drop down icon next to the edit button, and choose '''Classic Editor. Spirit Descriptions A Spirit's description (left side of the Spirit Template) should include details of the spirit, e.g. the availability date, related event(s), alternate version(s) and related spirit(s). This part is optional and not required for every spirit. Blank fields can also be left for description. Check out previous spirit pages for other descriptions. Spirit's Introduction/Back Story The back story of spirits (provided in the in-game News) should use the Template:Spirit Story. As an example: Spirit's Availability For Permanent Invokes (e.g. The Peach Warrior), use :This spirit was added to the Crystal Invocation on Date. :Example: This spirit was added to the Crystal Invocation on Dec 19th, 2014. For Limited-time Invokes (e.g. Ruchille Maye (New Years with Spirits)), use :This spirit was available in the Crystal Invocation from Date to Date. :Example: This spirit was available in the Crystal Invocation from Dec 19th to Dec 21st, 2014. For Permanent Invokes that was removed and re-added back (e.g. Filly), use :This spirit has a history of availability in the Crystal Invocation: ::Date ::Date :Example: :This spirit has a history of availability in the Crystal Invocation: ::Game start to June 10th, 2014 ::Re-added on Dec 22nd, 2014 Spirit's Alternate Version(s) For essentially identical spirits which are usually released in different times. The spirits' art is often different. Format: Alternate version(s) *Element alternate version 1 link (Description) *Element alternate version 2 link (Description) Example: Alternate version(s) * Goddess Angelica (Leader of the People) * Bride Angelica (The Holy Creator) (Goddess of War) * Angelica Vile (The Promised Land) (Christmas ver.) Spirit's Elemental Set For spirits that do not have much difference from each other. The only difference is the element. This is common for fodder spirits. Format: Elemental Set Spirits *Element same spirit, but different element 1 link *Element same spirit, but different element 2 link Example: Elemental Set Spirits * Red Valkyrie * Blue Valkyrie Spirit Template Unknown fields should be left empty as auto-fill fields will input data correctly and some fields do not show up unless there is an input (less clutter). Element *Do NOT use the element template here; just use Fire, Water or Thunder. Max HP / Max ATK *Max HP and Max ATK values should not include the bonuses from unlocked Hidden Powers. Gold *Gold values should have digits grouping by thousands with comma (,''') as the separator for values larger than 9999. e.g. (1,000,000) Experience *Experience values should have digits grouping by thousands with comma (,) as the separator for values larger than 9999. e.g. 10,000. *Experience given must be for the same element. *Experience given must '''NOT be taken during 1.5x EXP period or any EXP boosting events to prevent the possibility of rounding error. Only the regular EXP given during normal periods should be written. Index Number *A spirit's index number can be found in the Spirit Index menu. If the spirit is not in the spirit index, a "None" should be written in the index number. (e.g. Peach Dumpling) Skills *Turns To Charge for Special Skills should be written as numbers in brackets with a white space after the descriptions. e.g. "....to all enemies. (7)" and NOT "....to all enemies.(7)". *If the Turns To Charge (TTC) for the Special Skill is unknown, you can replace the number with a ? and write it as "....to all enemies. (?)" *Spirits without AS & SS should have a "None" written in the skill name section. *Below is a list of Common Answer Skills and Special Skills that will have auto-filled descriptions. Skills listed do not need the Answer/Special Skill description section to be filled. You can always check by clicking "Preview" after filling in the answer/special skill. This is helpful so that you do not have to memorize all the skills here. Evolutions *The format for evo number is x/y, while x'' is the current evo stage, ''y is the total number of stages. In-game evo indicator can be used as guidance. *A "?" mark (not yet known) should be used for spirit evo stages that are not known yet. *Evo requirements that are known to be empty should be deleted in source (ignore this if you do not edit in source). This also apply to spirits that can evolve no more (highest stage). *A "?" can be used for evo materials whose names are not yet be known, or to indicate incomplete evo requirements. Availability *The following are the list of availabilities: Hidden Power *Hidden Powers should follow what is exactly written in the game. A list of Hidden Powers can be found here. *"None" should be written in the Hidden Power 1 section for spirits without Hidden Powers AND are unlikely to get them anytime soon. *A "?" can be used for hidden powers that are unknown or for partially filled hidden powers that are know from lower evolutions. Misc *Spirit Polls should be removed for fodder spirits, evo spirits, wizard books, and spirits from friendship invoke. *Level table should only contain the levels of the spirit's rank, levels over the maximum should be removed, i.e. only up to level 50 for A rank spirits. *Stats in the Level table should NOT include bonuses from hidden powers. *Spirits for that can only be obtained at max level should only have the max level in their level table (e.g. event spirits like Peach Dumpling). If the spirit is available at level 1, the level table should be like the one in Wizard Book (Red) as other rows are likely never to be filled in. Spirit Poll The spirit Poll should be removed for all fodder spirits and evo spirits. It should only be present for usable good spirits such as all top rank, starter, and some mid rank spirits, and most event spirits. Use your own judgement when adding or removing the Spirit Poll. Most spirits only require the poll at the final stage but some may require it for lower stages as well. As a general guideline; usable spirits that are decent, regardless of evo rank, SHOULD have the Spirit Poll. Category Tags Here are a list of tags and descriptions for them. In all tables below, bolded tags are added automatically from the Spirit Info Template, and should not be added manually. These categories are mutually exclusive. A spirit should have no more than ONE of them. These categories can be added in any combination, including with one of the above. Category:Editing Guidelines